Forest of Hydrangeas
by The.Lavender.Prince
Summary: Years after the Keion club, their lives all have turned a different path from what they've expected. Ritsu x ? Rated M for slight violence or sexual hijinks in later chapters.
1. The Lost Dog

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic. Go easy on me. ^^;

Disclaimer: K-ON! Is not mine even if I try to sell my soul for it.

* * *

_"You deserve someone better"_

These are the last words my ex have told me.

That was from three months ago, and now I am currently doing a part time in this yakuza gang. How did I get here? Let's back track to when she broke up with me.

Her name is Akiyama Mio.

We were together for nearly a year till she decided to break up with me. To tell you the truth, the reason why she decided to break up still hurts me till this day.

She had slept with a random guy at a party... for reasons I didn't know... and since she couldn't trust herself to be loyal to me again, she decided to leave me.

I loved her... I really did. So much that seeing her cry, be pained and confused like that... hurt me more than the painful news she brought up. I begged and told her that we would be able to work it out somehow... but it was futile. She stuck with that decision and broke my heart.

After she left... I felt like a corpse. As the rain gushed and fall, I stayed still. I was a lost soul. I decided to try and escape reality. I went to my haven of memories. I thought of our happier days. Back when we, together with our friends, were having fun, eating cakes and rocking it out.

Heh... those were the days.

What I wouldn't give to go back. To go back when I could freely sit by her side. Now... I can't even call out her name because of the tears and hurt that would respond to it. I need her. I want her. I can't live without her anymore.

I fell on my knees, screaming, punching the wet yet still solid ground. Passerbys stared, muttering weirdo and freak under their umbrellas. I didn't care. Let me be, I thought. Let this freak be. What else could possibly matter to me now? Now that I've lost the only treasure I've had in the world, I don't even have the will to live anymore.

In a sense, I was everything I hated and despised at that moment.

A sniveling loser whining about love.

I always thought that "heart breaks" are a thing of novels, movies and comics. Apparently it is as true as love could be.

It hurt... so much. My heart really felt like it was a shattering glass. I would've found it so amusing if only it wasn't such a sad situation. If the one who broke it wasn't Mio. I'd be running to her arms right now, crying and laughing at the same time. Exclaiming how weird it is to feel your heart break.

I am the kind of idiot who'd laugh at heartbreak.

But only if I had someone laugh with me.

Out of nowhere, I heard someone laugh, as if to accompany the sick humor in my head. But it was a scorning kind of laughter. I looked up and saw some punks pointing and laughing at me. I heard something snap in my head. The next thing you know I was punching his brains out. It felt gratifying. The violence fed my need for release. And I needed that release very much. His friends helped him out. They kicked my sides, even used a piece of wood and hit the back of my head with it. I felt a bit woozy. But it didn't stop my rage. Their underhanded tactics. Their jeers. They fueled me. After I finished with the first guy I hit I attacked the next guy I saw. One by one, they fell. I remember feeling triumph and a twisted feeling in my stomach before leaving them in that alley.

I kept walking that night. In that city full of bright lights and happy faces, the rain accompanied me, acting like a friend who weeps for a fallen mate. My hands twitched. My knuckles were aching. The blows they did are finally overcoming the momentum of adrenaline. It hurt. I should sleep... in my bed... but my body lazily slumped on the wall and I fainted.

But before I completely fell to my subconscious I remember a silhouette speaking before me.

"Bring this trash with us. One man's trash can be another one's treasure. I always say"

A harsh voice... and after that deep, steep darkness.

I fell into sleep. Defeated though triumphant.

My name is Tainaka Ritsu.


	2. The Dog meets The Hunter

I woke up in a deserted yet overly decorated room.

It is so... English. I don't know how else to describe it. Four poster bed. Check. Painting. Check. Gold plated everything. Check. Seriously. I found myself asking if this is some weird dream or somethin.

A couple of painful pinches on my cheeks proved me wrong.

I looked down and noticed that I'm covered with bandages and is now wearing fresh new clothes.

"A dress shirt and pleated pants? What-"

A sudden knock interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Excuse me, are you awake?" a deep voice called out.

I sat up straight and replied. "Y-Yeah. I am."

An elderly man entered the strange English room. To be honest, I thought that he's a proper addition to the room as well. He looks... "English". I snapped out of my thoughts and saw him trying to talk with me.

"Huh?"

"I am asking you if you can understand English, Miss."

I cocked an eyebrow and awkwardly nodded. I noticed that his accent is pretty heavy. He must be a half -gaijin.

"The master of the house would like to see you as soon as possible. Do not worry for I shall be by your side to assist you."

Not very reassuring. I just nodded again and got up on my feet. I still feel a bit woozy. And only now am I feeling the effects of the fight last night. I shouldn't have done that, looking back on it.

I followed him out of the room and after looking around the ridiculously huge house... whoever this "master" person is, he's pretty loaded. After we passed by a huge music hall, we stopped before a big and overly decorated door. I gulped a bit and entered when the "butler" prompted me to.

There I saw a man with blonde hair and ridiculously thick eyebrows. Why is everything here so ridiculous? Wait... those eyebrows looks familiar...

"Nice to meet you. I am Kotobuki Seishiro. Master of this household and several other companies. But oh, do not let that intimidate you. Here..." he stood up and offered a chair nearby his table. "... have a seat."

I was amazed. What were the chances of me, meeting Mugi's father in this manner?

"You must be wondering as to why you are here." he coughed.

"Yes."

"Well, you see, last night we saw you fainting in the rain. It was an urgent matter so I decided to help you on my own whim. You can just imagine how worried we were to see a young lady fall like that!" he rambled on. I listened carefully. I recognized this baritone voice... he was the one who spoke to me before I fell unconscious last night.

"By lady, you mean trash?" I icily said. He stopped his charade and smirked when he realized that he's been found out.

"Hm. So you knew."

"Sorta kinda." I shrugged. This is getting dangerous.

"Tell me... where did you get those injuries.?" he clasped his hands together and placed his chin on top of it, looking interestedly at me.

"Just a fist fight."

"As we had thought so." He pulled a drawer from his desk and took out a picture. "Take a good look at this lad. Do you remember him?" He threw it at me and I caught it. I stared at the photo carefully and...

"It's one of the guys I beat up last night. What's he got to do with this?"

"Well here's an amusing fact. This guy over here happened to be one of our new recruits. He's supposed to be a black belter in taekwando. But after seeing how you punched the heck out of him last night it seems that he is not that worthy of our group after all." he tsked as he read through some profiles.

"Recruits? Haha what, are you part of a yakuza or something?" I said trying to lighten up the strangely heavy mood. He stared blankly at me in response. Only after giving a satisfied smile did he speak.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, we are a part of the yakuza. In fact, this is the Kyokuryū-kai." I felt my blood go cold and a chill ran down on my back.

"Yes. The infamous Black Dragon Society that schemed and murdered its way across Japan, China, Korea and South East Asia in pursuit of Greater Japan, even infiltrating United States in order to achieve our claims." He proudly said as he made gestures in the air.

"This had been passed down to me by Yoshihiro Onaga 30 years ago. Though for a public facade he pretends to still be the leader to keep our group a secret... for the mean time." He said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Yes I can see that it might take a while before this sinks in on you... but I also need to tell you something." He paused for a second, looking at me thoughtfully. "I want you in our group."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I am sure that you are flattered to be invited to one of the greatest yakuza group in Nippon and-"

"No. Wait. Wait. Shut up for a second!"

"I could have your tongue cut for being this rude to me you know..."

"I don't care!"

"Hm. You're pretty gutsy. Definitely Yakuza material. You do need to work on your manners though."

"Stop talking like I'm definitely gonna be in your stupid group! Don't I have a say on this?"

"A say? Really now... the way you fought last night was as if you were on your dying breath. I daresay do you still have a life waiting for you other than this? Pardon me but I took some preparations and did some background research." He shuffled through some folders and frowned.

"You abandoned your family for having a relationship with another girl named Mi-"

"Shutup..." Painful memories from last night is coming back. Like acid poured over fresh wounds. Parts of his words are being forced to be inaudible by my own ears.

"-kiyama and happened to be in the same group of friends as my daughter Mu-" It hurts.

"SHUT UP!" I slammed my fists down on his table. His guards entered the room and aimed their guns at me. Kotubuki raised a hand as a signal that it is okay. Then he ordered them to leave.

I wondered why he did that. I felt something on my head. He was patting me? Why?

"And that this Mio girl... broke up with you recently. I didn't mean to ruffle any feathers. It's just that... this is the way of Yakuza." he paused and coughed.

"You've had a rather hard night. Sorry for not being more direct... what I wanted to ask you was that... if you'd like to... would you like to be my daughter's personal body guard?" I raised my head and saw him smiling.

"I'm asking you this as her father. Actually, I thought that this is a good idea since she awfully misses her old friends in Keion-bu." I brightened up a bit and smiled for the first time since Mio left me. At least I'd be able to see Mugi again.

Mugi disappeared after we graduated college. We lost all contact with her. This is a good way to reunite with a friend.

"Come. I'll accompany you to her room. Let's be careful though. I want to surprise her." Apparently, under his tough act, he seems to be quite the caring father. But one thing still bothers me.

"Sir if I may ask-"

"Yes?"

"Why was it necessary for me to be able to understand or speak English?"

"Why, you're supposed to be a bodyguard of my daughter! You can't just be another peasant who managed to learn some fighting move or two! As a matter of fact I plan to train you to be the perfect bodyguard!" ah-ha he's totally thinking that I'm an idiotic brute. I felt a trail of sweat running on the side of my face. He's one heck of a dad, that's for sure.

In this house that is so far from everything that is Yakuza, I am about to reunite with an old friend. And as strange as this setting might be. I am happy that I could see her again and perhaps this meeting might alleviate this heavy, murky feeling inside of me.


	3. A Gift

Chapter 3

* * *

Yakuzas are notorious groups that acts as the underground government of Japan. They are the walls covered with spikes. Keeping things in order in the brute, old-fashioned Japanese way. I always imagined a yakuza house to be full of muscled fighters and dragons all over the place.

This "yakuza" house is far from what I imagined. It is everything that the Yakuzas hated. How Kotobuki managed to get into this business and survived without people laughing at him. I don't think I'll ever know. Marble floors, westernized furniture everywhere, I doubt anyone who'd visit would realize that this place is of a yakuza's. A perfect hideout. Mugi's dad smiled at me, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking about as my gaze wandered around. I stopped acting like a little kid and tried to look serious. This is a chance for a new beginning in my life. I would at least need to look my part in this yakuza thing.

"Heh. That's one nice frown you got there. You're getting the hang of it." the man approved. That's a good thing, I think. Then I noticed a floral door. Hmm very elaborated in design.

"I assume that she's here..." I said in english. Still trying to get the hang of my job. But he waved his forefinger at me.

"Tsch. Tsch. Don't use the word "assume" else you'd be making an ass out of u and me" he cracked with a huge grin on his face. I smiled. The man knows his english humor. He waved his hand and gestured towards the door.

"Please take care of my daughter. I will entrust her into your hands." I bowed in respect. He may be a yakuza but damn is he a good father or what? He left me staring at the door. My hands are trembling a bit. It's been years... have she changed a lot? Or maybe I'm the one who changed so much that the Ritsu she knew disappeared...

After mustering up enough courage... I pushed the door open and behold. A golden haired sleeping beauty laid on a beautiful bed that only matched her grace. Her father notioned for me to go closer and walked by me. We stopped by her bed when he whispered for me to hide behind him. After which he gently nudged her arm and called to her.

"Mugi, wake up. I have a surprise for you." she shifted and slowly looked up to him. Her long eyelashes fluttering up and down. Her eyes are obviously tempted to go back under the covers. But her thick eyebrows knotted a bit in faint determination. She will not act like a kid in front of her father anymore, her actions almost shouted that. It was kinda cute.

"Good morning father. What will you surprise me with this time?" She asked with an impish smile. I remember Mugi mentioning that her father can be too overwhelming when he's giving out gifts. It's understandable. If I had a daughter like Mugi I'll try to shower her with as much gifts as I can.

The older Kotobuki grinned and stepped aside to show her his "gift".

"Sup Mugi?" I greeted and gave her my usual "V" sign. Her eyes opened wide and was soon filled with joyous tears. With that, she zealously, tackled me.

"RITSU!" her actions are all inelegant by society's standard but Mugi didn't seem to care about that. I hugged her back to let her know that this happy meeting is not one-sided.

It was a while before she calmed down and sat back on her bed. Her father, watching what happened is looking like he's proud of himself for setting me up as her bodyguard. He coughed to give him our immediate attention. He seem to do that a lot.

"As I've said earlier I had a surprise for you right? Well as you can see it's Miss Tainaka. But she's not just here as a guest." Mugi cocked her head a bit sideways, looking confused.

"What do you mean by that?" with that he laughed and roughly pat my back in a brute way that almost made my heart jump out of my mouth.

"Ritsu here is now to be your personal bodyguard. I've just hired her this morning. It seemed convenient since you already knew each other way back." I tried to looked my part again and gave her a small grin. Mugi however, looked aghast.

"No! Ritsu is my friend! I will not turn her into a servant!" for once her father looked helpless. I can't blame him though. I also thought that this idea could actually work out.

"But dear, you don't really have to see her in that way. She can just accompany you. Well, a lot of accompaniment, but it's for your protection. I just want you to be safe and that's why I'm entrusting her, a dear friend of yours, to be by your side always. Is that too much to ask for?" he pleaded as he held her hands. His eyes suddenly met mine and I had a feeling that I had to back up his perfect acting else he'd have my guts ripped off and displayed in the market tomorrow morning. Ok. Adlib time.

"Y-yeah. Like what he said. I have too much time to kill and it's like hitting two birds with one stone. I get a job and I get to hang around you again. It's a perfect job for me..." I looked sideways and turned to the window. "... unless you didn't really want to see me again" I dramatically said and posed like I'm on the edge of a cliff.

"Ritsu! Mou..." she puffed her red cheeks. She realized that we were putting on a show. She gave us a dirty look and sighed.

"Fine, it's your win. Now stop exaggerating the mood." she muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Well I thought it was pretty convincing." her dad proudly said.

"Yeah. Like Oscar material-convincing." I piped in.

"I-I think you guys are Sunday gag shows worthy." she stammered. Oh, that's right. Mugi always had a hard time doing jokes and banters with others. She called it "skinship". We laughed at Mugi's little quirk.

"You're right Mugi, who am I kidding. But rest assured I'll guard you well. It's my job after all." I added to show her father that I won't just be another stomach to feed in this household.

"Thank you Ritsu" she whispered so softly that it was barely audible. Yeah it's the same old Mugi alright. Oujou-sama types are always like that.

"Since that is all done and settled with I'll have Ritsu shown to her room." Mugi shifted a bit in her bed and stared at her father like she wanted to say something. Or maybe that's just my imagination.

"Join us for breakfast later dear." he smiled and closed the door.

* * *

My room isn't that far away from Mugi's. Probably so I can come to her aid whenever she needs it. Typical. I don't hate it though. She's my friend. I'll gladly do anything for her.

Her father really is too nice. He even gave me a good drumset and a sound proofed room. In fact the entire room is bigger than my old condominium. But nothing beats Mugi's room. I was too happy to take note of it earlier but it was way too spacious just for one person. I wonder if she gets lonely a lot when she was a child. Well, I'll have none of that. I'm here now.

It would have been nice if the rest of us are also here. Yui will probably bounce off the floor and eat, poke everything she'd see. Azusa will give Yui a stern lecture but become immersed in interesting objects as well and Mi-...

I felt a throbbing pain in my heart. It felt like that I'm shattering from the inside. I fucking hate this feeling...

"Mio..." a tear is threatening to escape from my tear ducts. But I won't let it. I'm not here to mope around. I'm here to have fun with my good old friend Mugi. Fuck that bitch. I won't let her ruin this happy mood I've got here.

* * *

It took me a while to get to the dining room. This house is seriously bigger than I imagined. Why do rich people always make gigantic maze-like houses? Don't they get tired by walking all over the place like this? If not that at least put up a map of the house. It's like a freaking mall. Seriously.

"Ritsu!" her father exclaimed. "I was wondering if you got lost. I forgot that we haven't shown you the entire house yet." I bowed a little and sat down.

"It's alright Sir." I said to my employer. I need to ask him more about the entire yakuza thing but I'd wait for him to give me some info. I don't want to look like a meddlesome pawn.

"Say, Ritsu," he started. Oh good, is he gonna talk about the yakuza?

"Thanks for agreeing to this. Mugi really needs someone to be with her right now. And I can't do that for her." Or not.

"What do you mean? Have something happened?"

"Her mother, is in deep coma right now. We were sabotaged by an opposing group and planned out an accident. Thankfully we're all alive. But her condition is getting worse... I'm trying the best I can. But Mugi... she's also suffering. I can't comfort her while tending to her mother." his voice is as heavy as the situation. And I'm at loss for words.

"And it's not only that. I fear for her safety as well. I can't relax and focus on what should be done with me worrying about her." he gave a sad smile at looked straight at me. "And that's where you come in Ritsu." I fully understand what's going on in his head right now. I gave a firm nod.

"I'll do my best to protect her and accompany her. Just do your thing. I can handle this fine."

"Thanks," he muttered. And after a long pause he spoke in his usual voice. "Now about the yakuza training I've told you about."

"Y-yakuza training? You mean that really exists?" it sounds like studying. I hate studying.

"As every profession in the world does. You will be taught in different arts to sharpen your skills. You will also have to be more fluent in English in several other languages. Really it's a wonder that you finished college." Ow. That one was a bullseye. "Either way, I'll treat you as her friend and bodyguard. There will be some times however where you'll have to keep a secret from her. I trust you will keep it when it happens. And-" he abruptly stopped. Which can only mean one thing. Mugi have entered the room.

I turned and saw her properly dressed. Her hair as elegant as ever. It strikes me strange though that one would dress properly just for breakfast in her own home. The only reason I could think of is...

Yep. Definitely an ojou.

"Sorry for being late Father." she politely said and bowed. Her father shook his head and rang a small bell. It signaled the maids and they promptly showed up with delicious foods. I continued being overwhelmed. Almost everything in this house is grandiose. I had to stop myself from gobbling up the food served to me. It was a hard task but I managed.

It was a quiet meal. There were a couple of small conversations exchanged between but these were no more than the typical words exchanged on a family table. How are you doing? What have you been up to lately? Yesterday. Tomorrow. If I haven't learned about the incident earlier I would have thought that everything is normal about them. Mugi changed. She's less cheery from before, for reasons I understand.

During our parting, what else could have happened to the others? I felt old all of a sudden. I could no longer claim that we're going to Budokan. I can no longer depend on Mio for the most trivial or important things. I won't see Mio ever again. And I have to accept that. Is that what being an adult means? To accept that things will change no matter what?

If so, I don't like it one bit.

I watched Mugi as she elegantly ate that french cheese omelet. Yes, elegantly. I don't know how rich people does it. Our eyes met for a second and smiled. She's probably thinking along the same lines as me. It's pretty nostalgic. I haven't bonded much with Mugi, even during college. But the one day that stuck out as a fond memory was when I invited her to go to the arcade. Yeah. Those laid back days when everything was fun, I miss it more than ever.

* * *

After we finished breakfast my employer had to go his yakuza business thing. And that left Mugi and I to do whatever we please. With a few rules though. That if we're to go outside I'll bring along the other guards. For extra safety. Because obviously, my awesomeness is not enough. Tsch.

"So Ritsu, how did you end up here?" Mugi asked curiously as she sat on the swing. We're currently in a playground in her backyard. Their backyard consisted of forests and mountains. We're in the playground closest to their mansion. I seriously can't fathom how rich the Kotobukis are.

"Ritsu?" Crap. I wasn't able to reply right away. I curse this short attention span.

"Oh, it's a long story. But I'll try to make it short. Your dad picked me up after I fought with a bunch of guys and after seeing me fight he decided to hire me." I paused and made a wild hand motion. "End of long story." I said in a matter-of-factly voice. Mugi suppressed a giggle. At least she's cheery enough. She have it tough right now. It would be nice to help her out. This would also help me forget about the bad things. Painful things.

…

Ah, the skies are beautiful today.

I can feel a tear coming out. I looked away. Mugi sensed that something is wrong with me and held my hand. She didn't say generic words like; are you okay, what's the problem and so. She just stayed with me and held my hand gently. I didn't cry. But still, it's rather pathetic to be comforted by someone you're supposed to comfort instead.

No words are exchanged. Maybe silence is all I really needed.

She lead me to a small pavilion. There we sat together and looked at the beautiful scenery. It was relaxing. I don't remember being this relaxed before in my life. Maybe it's the place. Maybe it's the weather. Maybe it's the wind. Maybe-

"It's been a while."

Maybe it's Mugi.

"Yeah."

It's good to have a friend. To have someone to lean on at times you feel down.

"Hey Mugi," I stood in front of her and kneel before her. "I, Tainaka Ritsu, hereby swears my loyalty to you and that I will protect you, Kotubuki Mugi, with my life." I hate corny things. I hate serious words. I hate acting like a stupid knight in armor because it's what that got me into a shitty life in the first place. But for a friend I'm alright with all these things. Nothing is more important than good relations.

"Ritsu! Don't kneel! Stand up. You don't have to act like that. Geez, did father told you to do that?" she's flustered. With her hands on her hips and that cute little pout. It's hard not to smother her with hugs. If I were Yui I'd totally do it right now.

"Nah. I just felt like I had to do my part as a yakuza. Haha." I stuck a tongue out. And then I sat beside her again.

"Hey, Ritsu..." she looked at me, worried. Ah here it comes. The curious cat. Her eyes can't hide the questions in her mind. Geez. She's so honest...

"Is it okay?" my voice is shaking.

"Hm?" her long lashes fluttered and a comforting smile appeared.

"For me to tell you. I don't want you to bear my problems. It's not like you can do anything about it either."

"..."

"..."

"Please do."


	4. A Strange Scent

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. I've been busy with IRL stuffs.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Ritsu"

"Ritsu"

"Wake up Ritsu"

Silky black hair covered me and something soft landed on my chapped, rough lips. I ran my hands around her back loosening the clothe that covers her.

"Mio..." she snuggled in my chest and giggled. "You're still so flat." My eyes snapped open and tackled her.

"Oh shut up! I have more bullets at my arsenal." She squirmed beneath me, gasping for air while laughing.

"R-Ritsu s-s-stop tickling me!"

"You asked for it!" I grabbed her wrists and leaned forward. Her eyes met mine and after a brief darkness, our tongues intertwined.

Mio's laughter... that cloudy morning. That was the first time we made love and affirmed our feelings for each other.

* * *

"Mio. I left them... I swore to protect you so I-" her arms wrapped around me and whispered sweet words.

"It's ok. Stay with me. We'll work things out."

Her sweet sentiments and the moment when we felt our relationship grow stronger. That was the day I left my house because they didn't approve of my relationship with her.

* * *

"Ritsu... you can't stay stuck in the idea of a band forever." a figure laid her briefcase on the desk and clucked her tongue. "You can't even fix your life on your own". I grit my teeth and snarled at her.

"When did you have a right to decide my life for me? I never asked that from you. All I did was choose you over my family. It must be so easy to get something due to your parent's connections. After all I don't think I'll ever understand that privilege." I shut my mouth at once. I didn't mean to say that. I- I why did I?

She looked trapped. Like she was about to cry. What am I supposed to say? Sorry?

"Sorry." she muttered. "But I didn't ask you to choose me over them either..."

That day I heard something crack.

* * *

We were watching a movie about a promiscuous girl.

"I'm glad I don't know any slut in real life. I mean, being into open relationships is ok. Just don't mess around when you're supposed to be in a monogamous one. Haha. Seriously. If I ever knew someone like that, I'd totally drop any respect I have for them." she shuffled uncomfortably under the blanket.

"Ritsu... I have something to confess to you..."

That day I felt my heart shatter and I was left with a strange hole. It was silent. It was strange. That day was my end...

* * *

I'm trembling... my palms are sweaty. Thousands of thoughts are running through my mind... but I can't even utter one word.

I...

"Ritsu?" soft hands are cupping my cheeks.

"Ritsu... " the owner of those hands embraced me. A strange scent...

"It's alright... you don't have to force yourself... I'll wait."

Tears are ruining her dress Stop it. Stop crying. You can't show this weak side of yours anymore.

This is so uncool...

This...

This scent... what is this...


	5. The Lesson

A/N:**"** **M" **ahead. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lessons

* * *

It's a warm, sunny morning. As I opened the curtains and walked out the veranda, a fresh scent of morning dew greeted me. I look around and watched the contrast between the shadows and the golden, pink, purple skies transition into one another... A beautiful view. A relaxing atmosphere. I have it too good here. Ever since Mugi's father hired me, I've been treated like I'm a part of their family. A relative with a specific job nevertheless, a family. With Mr. Kotobuki as an uncle and Mugi as a sweet cousin. A second family...

A knock on the door cut my musings short. Again.

"Good morning Tainaka-san. Breakfast is to be presented at eight and your lessons will start at nine."

"Good morning to you too Mr. Bastion. Thanks." I bit my tongue to stop myself from quipping a joke on how all butlers are named Sebastian. The poor guy must have heard all kinds of sebastian jokes by now.

…

I still laughed anyway. At least when I heard his footsteps leave the corridor. Good old Basty.

* * *

I wonder how long it will take me to get used to this place. Everything is so beautiful and well maintained. I can't stop handling things carefully for fear that I might break them. As I turned the shower knob to "hot" I looked around me. Even the bathroom was laced with the color of gold. It's tacky and overdone. I grinned. Funny thoughts and a calm atmosphere. This is a great way to start the day.

My body has recovered from the injuries. It's good that I'll start training soon. I have one job. I need to make sure that I do my best at it. If not for my sense of gratitude for this family, at least, for Mugi. Mugi was so thoughtful and reassuring. There might be a time where I'll need to spill everything to her, all the things that have happened. But not now. And she did say that she is willing to wait for me to open up. It will take a while. So while waiting for that chance, I need to focus on the things I need to do, for now.

Inside the closet are rows of different colored dress shirts and suits. Suits. There was a note neatly folded nearby and it says...

"Tainaka-san, these will be your daily wear from now on, save for the physical training classes. I hope you find these european suits are to your liking."

My eye twitched. A dress shirt is one thing but suits? Really? Heh. Maybe I could pass as a reverse trap butler in Akihabara. Girls would swoon and I'd enjoy entertaining them with flattering words and "manly" gestures. Haha.

After tucking my shirt in and putting on the belt on the trousers, I tried wearing the suit.

I noticed it right away, with the way my arms slid in and how comfortable it was...

"What the-" ...it fits perfectly They must have made someone measure me when I was still asleep... but thinking of the nature of her dad's business that's not unlikely.

I twirled around in front of the mirror like an idiot. I don't look too bad, if I say so myself. A black box caught my eye and there I saw a couple of black dragon cufflinks. It's very detailed... it even have golden eyes... It refreshed my memory. The weight of my circumstances and obligation sunk back in. I'm not here for fun. I'm here to protect Mugi. I suppose this gift is his way to remind me of that. Not that I mind, it helps. I have to focus. I snapped them on and look at the mirror again. This is my life now.

* * *

I saw some guards walking around. They always bow a little to me when I pass by. I was even instructed not to bow back. I asked and apparently, they were specifically told that I rank higher than them and that I be treated like so. I guess that's because of my status as Mugi's bodyguard. Hm... I am not too fond with their strict system but I guess this is just another thing I need to adapt to.

"Ritsu! You're looking sharp!" A booming voice resounded in the hall. It was Mr. Kotobuki. He was flashing a wide smile. I bowed and walked besides him to the dining room. "Sir. Thank you for everything."

He looked at me and smiled. "Just make sure to keep her safe and happy." I puffed my chest a little and replied. "Of course."

* * *

I suppose all my mornings will have to be like this from now on. A little uptight and formal for my taste. As we turned at a corner, Mugi was already there, waiting. Her eyes lit up when she saw us. She stood up curt manner and explaimed. "Ritsu you look dashing! Thank you Father. It looks great on her." She looks like a girl that just got new clothes for her doll. Scary cute.

"Hm. Well, I do have great taste. But I'm just as surprised on how much it suited her." We sat down and he rang the bell. "So Ritsu, you'll start your lessons today. I assigned special people who often helped my group. They won't go easy on you but-"

"Father." Mugi was pouting. Her Father sheepishly smiled as an apology. "Mom told you that there would be no talks of the business on the table. It easily puts off one's appetite." She complained and gave her own weak smile. "Anyway, shall we eat?"

Her father made no attempt to talk about our matters further and the conversation flowed into the topic of the new animals they acquired recently and that they would be sent off to shelters and zoo. Mugi's eyes were twinkling with delight. Mugi's love for the strangest things still amuses me.

After breakfast I took a walk outside, Mugi trailed after me. "Sorry... for t-that." I turned to her and saw her worried face. She must have been trying to avoid anything that would remind them of her mom's situation. I walked towards her and held her hand. "If I could be of any help. Just tell me. If you want to talk about it. Feel free and go ahead. I'll..." I stopped. Her eyes were... Oh... she's teary-eyed.

I know I shouldn't think this when a friend is crying but... her eyes are really beautiful.

"Ritsu, do you still have time before your lesson? Would you kindly accompany me over there?" she pointed at a tall tree. She then disregarded my option to reply and pulled me to that direction. As we were running, I saw some shiny droplets and noticed the way she was avoiding my face.

Ah, she was trying to lead me while hiding her tears. She really is such a strong-willed girl.

Once we reached the tree, she sat on the greens. I looked at her accusingly, her dress would get ruined! But she pouted and pulled on my pants. Pfft. Fine. I sat down as she wanted me to and looked at the sights. I enjoy these short moments of silence that we share... but I think some things needed to be said, at risk of ruining a relaxing time.

"I'll also wait for you. Like how you waited for me."

The source of the shade shivered as the wind played around its leaves. Almost like it was trying to cover up the sudden shift the blonde girl made.

"It's alright. We'll take our time. We don't need to rush." I muttered.

She laid her head on my shoulder and I contently leaned on the tree.

I really don't understand Mugi. She's an enigma to me. Her ridiculous strength, her family, her personality. She's so delightfully strange. Even the way she relaxes me so. This peaceful lifestyle that is unlike what I used to have before. All, because of her...

This girl... She's really... strange.

I took a glance at her and observed the sleeping fairy. Her long lashes... her blonde hair... her pink lips... her funny eyebrows. Her features are really eye-catching. It's really drawing me in...

"TAINAKA-SAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A shout blasted through my world of relaxation. It startled me and this caused Mugi to straighten up and sleepily turned to me.

"Sorry Ritsu, I dozed off a little... it was such a nice nap." her small smile turned into a big "o" when she saw the butler. "OH NO! I must have taken up your time for your lessons!" I waved my hands frantically. " N-No! Not at all! I'm also to blame. I was also feeling a bit sleepy myself. Aha-ha-haaaa... well off I go then. I-I need to attend my class. See you later Mugi!" I waved and ran as fast as I can from her. I saw Bastion giving me a dirty look. He notioned for me to follow him. I breathed heavily as I clutched at my chest.

What is this? What's this feeling? Was I about to do something to Mugi back there? My fingers traced the outline of my lips. I licked my lips nervously. No... I can't possibly be feeling that. Mugi is my friend. I- I'm just into girls and seeing that Mugi is a fine lady herself... it's impossible not to feel attraction towards her. This is normal. It's not like it's serious. Anyone would... of course.

"Tainaka-san. You shouldn't let yourself become tardy again. It is unbecoming and would be an annoyance to the person waiting at the appointed place. Make it a personal rule to be focused and punctual."

Yes. This isn't a good time to think about these pointless feelings. I need to focus.

"I'm sorry Mister Bastion. I would see to it that I do not make that mistake again."

"Duly noted." with that he stopped and opened the gates. Inside is a tatami covered dojo. "Now please change into the hakama prepared for you. You will attend to Saito-sensei right after." He showed where I can change my clothes and I awkwardly put it on. I've never been in any formal training in my entire life. What I've thought is that, why was I allowed to wear one. Hakamas are usually worn by pros only. Or maybe this is just for appearance's sake. Either way, I'm definitely gonna be drilled painfully in whatever martial arts this is.

After making sure that it's tight enough I went to the room where Saito-sensei is waiting. Mr. Bastion opened the sliding door panel and revealed an intimidating old woman. Huh. I thought that a guy will drill me. I suppose not.

"What is up with your pathetic face and that rude posture?" her voice was whip like and snappy. I'm shocked. I fixed my posture at once and gulped. She's probing. She's probing for weaknesses. "You look weak. Undeserving of the hakama." she scoffed. "Back in the old days we had to make our own hakamas. Hmph. Spoiled brats of this generation all look the same. Whimpery, wimping, wimps." I bit my tongue. I want to argue but she's got a point there. Most people now lead sedentary lifestyles. The little strength I have came from my drums. That I managed to beat dojo trained thugs was just due to luck and adrenaline high. She eyed me menacingly again and clucked her tongue.

"Hm... I expected you to be a snappy brat. But it seems that you at least know when to shut it when you're supposed to." she clucked her tongue again. "Or maybe you're just pretending. Either way, you're bound to crack at one point. Now. I expect you to follow me, not because I instructed you to. But because I want you to understand the principle and how it works, then apply it to yourself. This is not a mere sport. This is also a way of life." her eyes narrowed.

"Let us begin."

* * *

I lazily opened my eyes and saw a ceiling. I closed them again. What am I doing? What was I doing?

"Tainaka-san. Are you alright?" I heard Bastion's voice. Seconds later ice-cold water splashed at my face.

"BwAH! Pfwpfft... WHAT THE HECK?!"

"You fainted at point of exhaustion earlier. Saito-sensei said you passed, but only barely." I pouted. "Aw man..." Bastion tsked and muttered.

"She also accepted you as formal pupil. You should take it as an honor." I beamed. He was trying to be nice and supportive.

"Haha. Mister Bastion, you're a good guy! Thanks" He glanced daggers at me and made me freeze at my joke.

"It is an hour before noon. You're to join Miss Kotobuki for lunch." he turned around and before closing the door he said "You might also want to take a shower and change, if you want to look presentable for it." I sniffed myself and I reek of sweat. Ugh.

"YOU'RE STILL A GOOD GUY!" I shouted and laughed a little. He's a nice guy after all. I thought he was just an ordinary uppity old man.

* * *

After a quick clean up I headed for the dining hall. Surprisingly Mugi wasn't there before me. She was about ten minutes late for it and came looking a bit tired. Worried, I rose up from my seat to aid her. I held the chair out for her and got her seated. Her chest heaving, up and down, I wonder what happened.

"Mugi, are you alright?" She embarassedly waved her hand as a "yes" since she's still a little too out of breath for normal speech.

"Uh-huh. You sure you don't want to spill any info on that?" I rang the bell and asked for water which was promptly given. I took it myself and handed it to Mugi. "Here, looked like you could use some liquid. What got into you?" she giggled and made a zipper motion with her fingers and lips. "Okay. Whatever. I won't bug you about it anymore. But I'm telling you, no funny business." she just giggled again and tried to be occupied with the food that was silently placed in front of use while we were in the middle of a small banter.

"So, Ritsu, how's your first class?" Mugi piped. She's trying to make a conversation to cover up her suspicious activities huh. Alright, I'll play along.

"Fine. Well, not really. I'm a beginner to martial arts so I did terrible. I barely passed my teacher's qualifications. I wish I had your strength instead." I flashed a grin at her. She blushed and started slicing, correction, mincing the vegetables.

"I'm not really that strong. I only know how to lift things. I'm not good at fighting." I stared at her long fingers. They're beautiful, smooth. Definitely made for piano. She's blushing again.

Ah, I was caught.

I felt my cheeks burning and looked away. This is weird, we're friends. This isn't even a topic that we should be blushing over, what the heck. I focused my eyes on the plate instead and ate up. I have lessons on business next. I'm definitely gonna burn my brain so I need to pack up some food in my stomach.

"I remember that in college, you weren't that good with business." I choked on a celery.

"Pffthua. W-what did you just say?" I quickly wiped my mouth with a nearby tissue.

"In college, you weren't good with it. Then again, you always had difficulty concentrating on your academics." she thoughtfully mused while touching her fluffy cheek with her forefinger. She turned to me and winked mischievously, "Then how about you come over my room tonight and I'll... teach it to you?" and then she licked her lips slowly.

My fork noisilly fell on the platter. W-what did she just...

A few awkward moments passed and I saw sweat run down the side of her face. She blinked twice then rushed to her pockets pulling out a small book titled "People and You: How to interact and solve any socially awkward situations!". She gushed over it and saw that she have made an error. She peeked at me behind the small book, like a squirrel hiding behind an acorn.

"Mugi-chan~ that little book isn't going to hide your red face." I scratched the back of my head and looked the other way. "Looks like our bad traits are still with us huh? How about we study it properly tonight? Just... you know. To get it over with?" I awkwardly suggested. Our eyes met and we both had a laugh. Mugi fiddled with her hair and nodded promptly.

Bastion entered the hall and informed me that I should go to my next class. Mugi made a small wave and good luck cheer. I gave her a "v" sign in return. At least I have something to look forward to after my boring business class.

* * *

I am... poofed. I am tired. I am bored. I am tired. I slumped over the table and groaned. The class was tougher than I thought it would be. Law of supply and demand huh. I demand energy and I need a supply of it now. Now I say! I rose a fist while keeping my slumped form. Not a very energizing pose but still...

"Tainaka-san. Stop that. That's unsightly."

"Oh hey there Mr. Bastion." he rose an eyebrow and pulled me by the back of my collar. He dragged me off with it. I was too tired to even lift an arm to protest. Moments later I found myself in front a large door. There really is no end to the size of this house.

"Uh- Mr. Bastion. What are we doing here?" Just as I was saying that Bastion opened the door for me and showed me a hall filled with people and decoration. At the top, the banner says...

"WELCOME TO THE KOTOBUKI FAMILY! TAINAKA RITSU!" everyone shouted at the same time. My ears pounded with the noise. I saw Mr. Kotobuki raising a glass for me. The maids and other guards, members of the Kyokuryū-kai are also cheering for me.

"Whu-" I wasn't even finished uttering the word yet and I was tackled by a yellow flash. Red, and grinning ear to ear, she embraced me and proudly presented her work. The crowd cheered again and a guy handed a mic to Mugi. "Since you're part of our family now we wanted to throw a party for you to welcome you. Also, you know, a sign of a new start." she was starting to be embarrassed. Aww. "I'll take it from here" I whispered, to relieve her from too much spotlight.

"Thank you very much for the warm welcome. I am very grateful to you all and I hope to be of service. Thank you for deciding to look out for me." I formally said with a big bow. The crowd was silent. Was that too serious? Then the crowd guffawed.

"WE GOT A SERIOUS ONE! Hahaha"

"Nah, he's just being formal, ten bucks he's actually rowdy."

A group of guys surrounded me and started shaking my hand. "We didn't get a chance to formally introduce to each other, we're from the group. I'm Kishi, this is Oda, this is Kubo." I shook hands with the rest of the group. I saw Mugi sliding out the circle and sitting with her father. Before I could take a second glance of her more guys surrounded me. Then I was pulled over to the tables and introduced to the elderly members of the group.

"The new one seems promising. A good strapping lad."

"Yes. He's very strong too I heard. He's been known to defeat belted opponents."

What? They think I'm a guy? I started to go to them to correct them but I my right arm was pulled back. Bastion?

"Miss Ritsu, I forgot to mention that the rest of the group thinks that you're a man. If they're to find out that you're a woman, they might think that you're unreliable and as rumors spread, asassins might be sent by enemies to hurt young Mugi." he looks gloomy. As if sorry for the trouble it would cause me. Well...

"Oh... that's not a big deal. I'm just worried that I might blow the cover easy... you know, monthly visits and all" he rose a brow and understood. He waved a hand to emphasize his words.

"Don't worry, very few knows about it and they are very tight-lipped. The people includes the doctors and nurses so they could be of help when time comes. You'd be acquainted with them soon enough. For now, try to have some fun."

"Without exposing it eh. I'll try." I joked and ran off to get some good sake. I'm a rowdy person after all. I like parties and wine. I've been mistaken for a guy for such a long time it's not gonna be a problem for me to pretend to be one. Again, I tried to take a glance at the father of the household and his daughter. They look happy. I wonder how happier they'd be if the mother of the household finally return.

I rose my glass silently and swore to myself that I will make myself of use to them, at least till that day comes.

* * *

The party lasted till ten. The people complained that it's too early but Mugi needs sleep so it was cut short. But I know too well these kind of folks. They'll definitely continue outside the manor. We were supposed to study tonight but I understand that Mugi would be too tired for the activity and her dad seemed to head out early. I sat out in the veranda for a quick night air. There's a full moon up.

Ah... so relaxing.

"Ritsu." a hushed voice from behind. It tugged at my sleeves and clung to it. "Mugi?!" she's tipsy, she's leaning on me because she can't stand properly. Oh man... she's drunk... I decided to carry her up. I'm not as strong as she is but I can at least piggy back her to the destination. She's light. But I don't want to risk dropping her.

"Ritsu... sorry."

"Oh, you're still awake? Sorry I had to carry you like this." she held on to my neck a bit tighter. "Don't worry. I won't drop you."

She shifted. "I know you won't." She had a tipsy, joyful tone in her voice. It was adorable. This is also the first time I saw her drunk.

"Ritsu, want to take up on that offer?" I felt her breath near my ear. Her voice was... kind of...

Hot.

"W-what is it? What offer?" my heart is thumping too much. I hope she's not hearing it. My temperature is rising. I need to hurry.

"To come..." she's moving closer, "to my room..." she's slurring, "tonight." this is impossible. She's impossible. I bit my lips to lower my awareness of her.

"You're too tired." I mumbled. Damn this huge house. Damn the distance. Damn it.

"Mmm. But I wouldn't be tired if you're there with me."

"Uh-huh. You're here with me now but you're clinging like a little piggy." She violently moved around and struggled.

"I'M NOT FAT!" uh-oh. Drunk Mugi is conscious about her weight.

"R-right. I was just making a joke about piggy back riding, the name only." I tried to grab a hold on her so she won't fall. We're already at the stairs. "You're not fat at all. You're pretty." I bit my lips. I slipped. Thankfully she's drunk enough. She won't remember this.

Mugi slumped on my back again. Then she giggled. "Really~?"

"Really. Really. Really." nearly there. Nearly there. "Hehee" she's a bad drunk.

Then suddenly I felt her press closer. Her breasts. No nonononono.

"WE'RE HERE!" I almost shouted, it even startled Mugi.

"oh..." I slowly put her down and made sure she can stand on her own. "Here you are. Sleep well then Mugi." she's pouting. She's pouting.

"Carry me to my bed." I sighed and presented my back to her. "No. I'm not a piggy. Carry me in your arms." Again with the pig thing. She's really senstive about that huh. I guess this is just another side of Mugi. Things she's hiding easily comes out. Wait what.

"Me. In your arms. NOW." my eyes are as huge as saucepans now. But I have no choice. I'm not too confident about my arm strength but if it's just to her bed then it might not be too hard. I slowly took her in my arms and lightly kicked the door to open it. Mugie kept giggling. Like a little girl. Pfft, spoiled ojou. She's snuggling up to me. Pfft. Brat.

I carefully laid her down the bed. I suppose she should be alright with this now.

"Ritsu. Off with my shoes and stockings."

"Excuse me?"

"NOW." oh my god. She's an evil queen. Where's the real Mugi gone to? Is this the real mugi? Oh my god.

"NOW." she nudged me with her feet. "They're not taking themselves off you know." Mugi is one sassy bitch.

I kneeled and removed her heeled shoes. Then her sto-

Then it hit me. Her stockings are the long thigh highs. I have to reach for it under her dress. Pulling them from the bottom would ruin it.

T-this drunk Mugi is...

An evil, sexy, sultry,naughty and very manipulative Mugi.

I felt something stuck in my throat. I tried to gulp it down but it's not going anywhere. My hands are trembling and Mugi's face isn't helping.

It's the face of a dominatrix. Drunk but still very scary. She crossed her legs and raised her leg at me.

"Well Ritsu?" the moon light cascading on her face... this is definitely not the same Mugi early this morning. She licked her lips, eager for something, what ever that something is, I don't want to know. I-I just want to get this over with.

I felt her legs with my shaky hands and slowly slid them up, trying to feel where the edges would be so I could take them off. It's perverted, the way they're going up under her dress . But her face is leading me into it, her teasing smile and twinkling eyes. This girl is crazy. She's making me crazy.

"Slowly, you're almost there." she's enjoying this. She opened her legs and I had a full view of her panties. It's black. NO! Too much stimulation. I looked at the ground instead. This is not Mugi. She's just drunk. Get it over with. I finally reached the edges and tried to pull it down. But it wouldn't. I felt it more and felt metal clippings... no way. I rose up and I was greeted by the dominatrix's greeting. Mugi's smile got wider. She looks like she's enjoying seeing me in awful embarrassment and discomfort. She musingly whispered "You have to unhook it first." she grabbed my wrist and forced me to feel her up to the edges of her panties. She's wearing garter leggings. And she's wearing the type where the lock are near her panties. I feel something really warm in my stomach. No. This isn't happening. I'm feeling it down there. God. No. "Come Ritsu. Finish your task." Task, that's all it is right? We're both women. This isn't something I should feel flustered with.

I used my dexterous fingers and snapped them off as fast as I could. I swear I heard a moan from her. But I grit my teeth and gently pulled them down. I heard her moan again, but in disappointment. This is the first time I felt angry towards Mugi. And I don't know why. I don't know. Maybe it's because of her attitude? Or because I can't get angry at her. Because she's just drunk. Is it really her I'm angry at or at myself for feeling this way towards a drunk, weak, vulnerable Mugi who don't know what the heck she's doing.

"If that's all. I'm going." I couldn't help but snarl. And I think drunk Mugi noticed this because she suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Stay over."

I snapped.

"I'm not here to play games with you! I'm not a toy Mugi!" I've had it. I've had enough of being treated like an idiot. I turned to her, wanting to lash out on her some more but I stopped on my tracks. A small tear was threatening to leave her eye. I felt my heart crack a little. "I'm sorry Mugi. That was unfair. You didn't know what you were doing..." I sat beside her and offered a hand. She took me down and embraced me. She was sobbing.

I carefully took my shoes off and hugged her back. She's drunk. That's all it was. Liquor does crazy things to people. I think I'm a little tipsy too myself. With the way I almost came on to her. If I were a guy I would have... no, even as a girl I still acted like a lecherous old man. I'm disgusted at myself. This should never, ever happen again.

She stopped crying. I think she's finally asleep. Come to think of it. She must have been busy for the party. Hence her tired appearance at lunch. I think the garter thing have an explanation too, hopefully.

"Ritsu..." she whimpered a little more. I took a blanket and covered us up with it.

"I guess the most important lesson I learned today is to never let you drink too much. You get too sassy and naughty with it". I gently pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Mugi." I sighed and drifted off to sleep


End file.
